Ore processing systems are used all over the world in the mining industry. These processing systems take ore and rock from mines and crush it to recover target valuable product that is taken to market and sold for profit. These ore processing systems typically recover 85-90% of the valuable product, meaning they do not recover 10-15% of the valuable product which remains in the waste tailings from the ore processing system. Unrecoverable loss occurs either because of the mass, shape, or other factors associated with the valuable product or the valuable product is unintentionally discharged from the system through the stream of waste rock. Losing valuable product of this magnitude equates to lost profit for the ore processing system. Material recovery systems that attempt to recover and collect this lost valuable product have been used in the industry in the past, however, these prior art material processing systems are inefficient, ineffective, and unreliable. Thus, there is a need in the industry to improve recovery and collection of the lost valuable product in material processing systems. What is presented is an improved material processing system and methodology that processes tailings from ore processing systems to recover the valuable product unintentionally discharged from an ore processing system.